halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Regi Rebellis
Rex Regi Rebellis is an expanded universe set after the , beginning in 2565, in which human space has balkanised, with the species now divided between numerous small but ambitious states, and the left with a secure hold over only a handful of planets. With humanity no longer the undisputed power in the Orion Arm, new factions among the Covenant also begin to take hold. Some friends to humanity, some enemies, some wishing to exploit the conflicts brewing between the new states. New applicants to the universe are more than welcome, and need only leave a message at DarthNicky on the Wiki, or on Discord, Salohcin#7558. Contributors = Founder(s) *DarthNicky Contributors |-| Factions = A small, progressive nation established by war refugees outside of the Orion Arm, Valhalla has a strong history of independence. Through the accidental use of an ancient Forerunner defence system, they were able to survive the Created Crisis mostly unscathed. Now, they have emerged as a regional power in a new, more divided galaxy, and are steadfast in the defence of themselves, no longer afraid to take military action to protect their interests. Subfactions *Valhallan Defence Forces **Jaeger Regiment *Defence Intelligence Agency (J2) Based around the powerful systems of Alpha and Proxima Centauri, the Commonwealth of Centaurus is quickly becoming one of the dominant powers in human space since the Created Crisis. With its central industrial power, high population, and large military budget, the Commonwealth has expanded itself to several surrounding systems, and some political theorists are beginning to call Centaurus the "new Earth". However, they have suffered setbacks, and Earth is not going to allow itself to be dethroned so easily... The moon of Nassau, located on the fringe on the Outer Colonies, has been a major hub for trade between the Orion Arm and outside of it for several years, remaining a reluctant ally of the UEG for the sake of trade. But now that the UEG no longer holds the sway it once did, little Nassau has begun to step outside of its shell, and has begun to involve itself more in politics, no longer the neutral minor state it was before the Created. A fringe former Covenant world located just beyond the Orion Arm, Vansl has struggled to keep the peace between its varied Unggoy, Yonhet, and Kig-Yar population. The Yonhet ruling class, with its eyes set on trade and little else, has been militarily incapable of directly intervening. As such, human interests on the world, notably from Valhalla and Nassau, have worked about keeping the peace on behalf of the Exarchate, but has arguably led to even more unrest. The industrial world of New Carthage has become one of the most militarily competent nations to arise since the end of the Created Crisis. Being one of the locations for testing of Spartan MJOLNIR armour, it is one of the few post-Crisis states to come close to replicating the success of the infamous supersoldier program. However, its small size but wealth of industry has led it to become a target for nearby larger powers, including the Commonwealth of Centaurus. In these conflicts, it has proved itself highly capable in matters of defence. Corporations Mercenary Groups *Kuiper's Kommandos *Barnstormers |-| Characters = Valhallans *Roland Nykvist *Declan Foster *Daniel Alfson *Halvar McCune Novgorodians UEG UNSC ONI *Carthage Alting *Finley Kiel *Francis Adesso *Thomas Falk *Evelyn Morrill *Nila Sharma Mercenaries *Devin Kuiper *Lance Floyd *Maximilian Zwyer *Norah Langbroek |-| Events = |-| Locations= *Valhalla *Helvetia *Nassau * *Vansl **Cydonia * |-| Equipment & Vehicles= Armour *M78 Gas Mask Weapons *M34 Assault Rifle *PK M2019 pistol |-| Timeline = Category:DarthNicky